Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, portable media players, tablet computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, etc., depending on the kind and purpose of the associated device. However, displays may be limited in functionality or may be otherwise constrained due to technology choices. This may result in varying responsiveness to user inputs, inaccurate color reproduction, and the use of certain types of workarounds, frequent screen refresh actions, or the like, which can detract from a user's experience with a display.